


jonas x mahdi | always have, always will

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: Just two boys in love, chilling on a sofa.





	jonas x mahdi | always have, always will

Jonas’ palm moved against the cropped hair on top of Mahdi’s head, the feel of it against his skin as soothing as ever. He couldn’t exactly explain why it had the power to relax him, the physical feeling or just the fact it was Mahdi, but it always did. 

Mahdi’s dark eyes gazed up at Jonas from where his head rested in his lap, warm and thoughtful. The two of them were sitting together on Jonas’ couch, chilling in comfortable silence. Jonas was sitting up straight, while Mahdi lay along the length of it, with his ankles propped up on the arm. 

Mahdi lifted his hand to Jonas’ face, letting his fingertip trace the length of Jonas’ nose. His thumb then brushed gently against the freckle on the side of it as a broad, toothy grin rose to Mahdi’s lips. That smile was soon mirrored on Jonas’ lips before he turned and pressed a kiss to Mahdi’s palm.

Mahdi’s fingers then disappeared into the mass of curls above Jonas’ ear as Jonas tilted his head towards the contact, his eyes drifting closed as Mahdi’s blunt nails scratched lightly against his scalp. He felt like a damn cat being petted. 

“You’re gonna make me sleepy,” Jonas hummed low in his throat, his head dropping forward as Mahdi’s hand moved through his hair and around the back of his head. 

“Well then you should lay with me on the sofa instead,” Mahdi replied, his smile taking on a slight challenging air. His hand gripped the back of Jonas’ neck and he hauled him down to press a kiss to the freckle on the side of his nose and then his lips before letting him pull back. “We can nap.” 

Jonas let his fingers walk up the centre of Mahdi’s chest and then chucked his chin softly as he smiled. “I’m comfy like this. I mean, it’s a great view.”

Mahdi rolled his eyes, snatching Jonas’ hand from his chest and intertwining their fingers. “But we could be so much comfier and views are overrated. It’s all about the experience.”

Jonas’ smile only grew and he brought Mahdi’s hand to his lips, peppering a couple of kisses over the back of it. “You obviously haven’t _experienced_ the view I have.” 

Mahdi’s cheeks heated at the dreamy look in Jonas’ eye and God, was he soft on that boy. It had taken them so long, too long, to reach the place they were now and it still felt surreal. Still felt like it could be snatched away at any moment. 

“You know I love you, right?” Mahdi said and Jonas’ thick brows drew together, thrown by the abrupt change in tone. Jonas’ hand tightened on Mahdi’s and he nodded with conviction.

“Of course I do, even before I knew what it meant,” Jonas said before leaning down and pressing a few kisses to Mahdi’s lips, his hand coming up to cup his boyfriend’s cheek. “And I love you, always have, always will.”

There was a sincerity in Jonas’ demeanour that always floored Mahdi, his words touching a place inside his heart that nobody else could ever really reach. Would never reach. 

“Always have, always will,” Mahdi returned in a whisper. 


End file.
